Dance with me?
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: Based off a picture I saw on Tumblr. Short Rita/Estelle, post-game. Slight spoiler material.


Rita checked herself over in the mirror, pouting slightly. The elegant room behind them reflected behind her didn't match how the young mage felt. Or her personality, for that matter. She sighed as she stared at her reflection. There was a royal ball going on to commemorate the saving of the world. Estelle had begged her to come. There was no way Rita could deny her. After all, making her upset was the last thing on her list. But dressing up was making that vanish quickly from her mind. She frowned as she examined her dark grey tuxedo in the mirror once more. This suit was folded nicely on her bed in the guestroom when she arrived. She briefly wondered if it was meant for Yuri.

Yuri…

The thought of his name was enough to depress her. There was no doubt he'd be here too, and get some private time with Estelle…it wasn't fair. Rita barely got any time alone with the princess whereas everyone else did. There was that one segment of time when she was studying Estelle's formula, yet she was far too focused on other things to even think of romance. Maybe it was better if she didn't say anything. Maybe it would be better if she kept her feelings to herself. After all, Estelle and Yuri seemed to be pretty close. She didn't want to confuse the princess with her selfish feelings. She could be happy as long as Estelle was happy…or she wanted to believe. A couple knocks on the guestroom door snapped Rita from her thoughts.

"Doors open." She called, turning to face the wooden door.

The door popped open a crack, revealing a green eye and vibrant pink hair. Soon, the door opened fully and Estelle entered the guest room, a large smile on her face. Her gown was as pink as her hair, laced with frills and pleats. On either side of her head a pink flower sat, accenting the outfit. She looked exactly like a fairytale princess.

"E-Estelle? What are you doing here?" Rita asked with a light blush.

"I wanted to see if you were ready yet." The princess answered sweetly. "Or if you were even going…" her smile faded.

"I-I am, Don't worry." Rita said quickly.

The smile returned to Estelle's face, making Rita's heart beat rapidly.

"Oh, you look so cute in that suit, Rita." Estelle stepped closer, her ivory heels clacking on the floor with each dainty step. "You look just like a prince. Or a groom!"

The young mage looked away, trying to hide her growing blush. "I…I guess." She mumbled. Happy as she was to be called cute by her crush, she couldn't help but wonder if it was just the outfit that made Estelle say that. More seconds flew by, making that the more convincing answer. '

"So, uhh…are we going to this or…?" she asked, looking back at Estelle.

Estelle was closer to her now, a warm smile across her lips. Rita's heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbirds wings. Had Estelle always been that beautiful?

"We'll go, but—oh, your tie is crooked." Estelle frowned.

She was only inches away from Rita now. The young mage felt like her heart would pound right out of her chest. She froze as Estelle reached up to adjust her bowtie. She leaned a bit closer, pulling the ends of the bow tighter. Rita could barely breathe. Estelle's eyes caught Ritas and she smiled before leaning in to kiss her, her hands still on the bow tie.

Rita blinked a couple times out of shock and confusion. Estelle was kissing her…her! Numb from the shock, Estelle slipped her tongue into Rita's limp mouth, deepening the kiss. Ever since their first trip to Heliord, Rita had been dreaming and daydreaming of this moment. And now it was finally happening. Cautiously, she lifted her arms up and gripped Estelle's shoulders lightly. She began to kiss her back slowly, fearing it would all end. Estelle giggled a little and wrapped her arms around Rita's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Their kiss lasted what seemed like eternity, though in reality it was only a minute or two. They pulled away slowly from each other, a thin line of saliva keeping them connected.

"Estelle…" Rita half-whispered, still in shock from what just happened.

The princess just smiled, placing an index finger on the mages lips. "You do love me as well, don't you?" she giggled.

Rita just blushed and nodded slightly. Estelle clasped her hands together in joy.

"Yay! I was hoping so." Her cheeks tinted red as she stared into Rita's eyes. "I'm so happy."

"I…I love you, Estelle." Rita said quietly, fidgeting slightly.

Estelle kissed her forehead before linking arms with her. "Shall we?" she asked sweetly.

With a blush, Rita smiled and nodded at her new lover. Estelle began to lead the way, arm-in-arm with the young mage to the castles ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sh*t ending, I know. I was trying to keep it under 1,000 words. Photobucket seems to be friendly with near everyone, so I uploaded the picture there. http:/ /i251. photobucket. com/albums/gg291/Rika-chama/EstelliseXRita .jpg If you wanted to see it. Remove spaces.  
><strong>


End file.
